


‘SakuAtsu Smut Shots - Update - Sadistic!Master!Sakusa x Masochistic!Slave!Atsumu’

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Cuffs, Gloves, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a clean freak, Spanking, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, everything is light idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Atsumu has been staring at his phone a lot, he’s been giggling a lot. Sakusa is suspicious. Atsumu gets a notification during band practice, Sakusa reads the notification. Sakusa reads the title of the story. Is this what Atsumu likes reading?In the end they gettttttttt ittttttttt onnnnnnnn
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 18
Kudos: 518





	‘SakuAtsu Smut Shots - Update - Sadistic!Master!Sakusa x Masochistic!Slave!Atsumu’

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Atsumu would read smut
> 
> It’s from this prompt I made btw 
> 
> Sakusa x Atsumu - Sakusa wants to stay clean | Atsumu wants his cum in his arse | begging | Sakusa a clean freak

“Atsumu.. Tsk Tsk. You could’ve just asked me.” Sakusa brushes his lips over the bicoloured man’s nipple, flickering a quick gaze up to the tied and blindfolded bassist, attaching his lips around the sensitive area. Happy to see Atsumu become so flustered and needy after a simple action.  
“Omi-Omi~” He moans, his tied hands balling up into fists, he rattles at the chains hoping they will come loose so he can touch the handsome guitarist.  
“Don’t you want to call me Master or Daddy? I know you like it.” The raven provokes, wrapping his long fingers around Atsumu’s cock and begins to pump it slowly, waiting to hear one of the titles to be moaned.  
“Mas-Master~ Please move your hand faster~” He begs, a little breathless, the touch of Kiyoomi being too much for him to handle. The raven complies, stroking the perverted bassist faster, rubbing his thumb over his tip every time his hand moved up his cock. The head overflows with his precum, making the movements of the guitarist’s hand more sloppy.  
“Can you hear how wet you are, Atsumu? You are so sensitive.” Sakusa whispers into his ear, licking around the shell, cupping his tip, moving it in a torturous circular motion, spilling out more of his juices. Having his eyes covered, his body feels vulnerable to every touch of the man, whether it be light or harsh. Each touch sent singles to his throbbing cock making it leak out more. 

How did such a situation arise? Why is Atsumu blindfolded and tied his bandmate's bed? Why is he calling the raven ‘Master’? Well it started a couple of weeks ago when Atsumu was acting weird. 

“What are you smiling so hard about? It is annoying me.” Sakusa flicks Atsumu’s ear, taking him out of his trance.  
“None of your business.” Atsumu quickly turns off his phone, a huge blush appearing on his cheek.  
“Does the rat have a lover?” The raven provokes, raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner. “I don’t know who would date you.” The guitarist mutters to himself, if he is dating someone they might not be well. Maybe they were dropped as a baby or they like rats?  
“Omi-Omi shut your mouth!” The bassist shouts, throwing a pillow at his bandmate. “You should be asking that question about yourself. Who would date a germa-”  
“Don’t fight.” Bokuto muffles the bicoloured man’s mouth, taming the short tempered bassist. “Tsum-Tsum don’t lick my hand!” The drummer rips his hand away, wiping the spit on the singer’s shoulder.  
“Bokuto! Ew!” Hinata shouts, rubbing his shoulder on the grey-haired man.  
“Animals.” Sakusa grumbles, grimacing at the thought of being touched by Bokuto’s contaminated palm. “Sanitize your hands!” He flips, the idea of dirt even being near him getting him all jittery and annoyed.  
“Satanise?” 

For weeks this went on, Sakusa questioning Atsumu’s particular behaviour which always ends in an argument.  
“Why are you so interested in what I’m reading?” Atsumu shouts, being more on edge than normal. “It’s none of your business, Sakusa!” The raven stands in front of him confused at his sudden formalities, something is definitely wrong with him.  
“I only asked you to put your phone down so I can show you the music sheets. I didn’t fucking ask what you were doing, rat.” Sakusa replies, disgusted by his attitude, his face scrunched up in annoyance. “You are destroying practice with this shitty phone. Give it to me. No don’t, I don’t know where that phone has been. Put it where Bokuto’s and Hinata’s phones are.” The raven points to the table beside where he plays, the bassist complies slamming his phone down on the table, glaring at the guitarist.

Throughout practice Atsumu’s phone wouldn’t shut up, notifications popped up every minute. Whilst Atsumu was looking away, Sakusa had to see what these notifications were. Curiosity was killing him. 

‘SakuAtsu Smut Shots - Update - Sadistic!Master!Sakusa x Masochistic!Slave!Atsumu’ 

“Huh?” The raven stared at the phone in disbelief, is this the shit that has been making him all flustered and happy? Coming out of his shock, Sakusa smirks, wanting to tease the bicoloured freak. 

“Guys what do you think about BDSM?” Sakusa inquires, Atsumu practically jumps out of his skin.  
“Akaashi loves it. He loves being tied up. He’s a masochist… don’t tell him I told you.” Bokuto mentions changing his drumsticks.  
“Well Kageyama and I have tried to once but I like it. I don’t know if he does though.” Hinata replies, smiling at the memory of Kageyama being tied up. “He didn’t like being tied up. He’s such a control freak.” Hinata mutters, rolling his eyes just at the thought of his Boke boyfriend.  
“What about you Atsumu?” Sakusa teases, pretending that he is actually interested in the man’s input.  
“We-well I’ve never tried it. It’s a bit weird...why would you find pleasure in hurting your lover...like that shit is wrong.” Sakusa hummed at his response, nodding his head in agreement. What a fucking liar?  
“You don’t like hurting your partner? What about if you’re the one getting hurt...what do you think of that?” The raven rests his elbow on his knee resting his chin on his hand, looking like the Thinker.  
“Why-why would I-I want to be hurt?” Atsumu looks away from the guitarist with a visible blush on his cheeks, biting his lip nervousness. Obviously not getting the hint that the raven knows his embarrassing secret. 

Long story short, this is how Atsumu ended in this predicament. 

“You are so wet, Atsumu. You like it when I feminise you?” Atsumu bit his lips muffling his moan, nodding his head at his question. “Tsk tsk disgusting.” Sakusa brings his lips to the bassist’s swelled nipple, kissing it gently, a loud whine sounds from the masochist, he slowly sucks at the sensitive bud. With his right hand, he travels it down from the tip of his cock to the base, he gives it a couple more pumps, the creases of the plastic gloves against his sensitive groin bringing an added pleasure, before travelling down further to Atsumu’s twisting, gaping hole. Teasingly Sakusa rubs his index finger in circular motion around his rim, he lubes up his fingers and his bandmate’s needy hole before entering one of his fingers into the tight heat.  
“I-I want to feel your fingers~” Atsumu whines bucking his hips as he feels the covered finger search around inside him. “It-It feels-ah strange~” He moans as another finger enters him, the plastic material making his hole throb.  
“I’m not taking my gloves off for you. I’m not sticking my fingers in your needy, slutty hole. How am I supposed to know how many men have cummed in there?” Sakusa’s fingers speed up searching for the man’s weak spot, he curls them around inside, he feels a soft bump. He teasingly strokes the tips of his fingers on the bump, Atsumu let’s out pleads and whines feeling his prostate getting lightly touched.  
“Om-Omi-Omi~ please more!” Atsumu begs, his legs spread further apart out of instinct, his legs tremble at the feeling of the guitarist’s fingers, they feel so much better than his and most of the guys he has slept with. A painful shot of pleasure races through his body, Sakusa bites at his skin, leaving a dark mark on his chest as he pressed his fingers down on his prostate, scissoring them to spread him more. 

Pumping his fingers in and out of his hole, Sakusa kisses up Atsumu’s toned chest leaving a trail of marks, some already forming purplish. He kissed up to his ears, breathing heavily, each breath made the bicoloured man tremble, he whispered degrading words into his ear, licking around the shell. Atsumu’s knuckles turned white feeling his prostate get stimulated. Little moans and whimpers fluttered out of him, the pleasure making him a little light headed. 

“Fuck me already Master!” Atsumu demands, coming out more like a whine, bucking his hips up and grinding his hips on the guitarist’s fingers. “Please!” He adds, hoping this will convince the raven.  
“Are you telling Master what to do Atsumu? Do you think that is appropriate?” Kiyoomi venomously mutters, pulling his fingers out of his squirming hole, leaving the bassist’s empty, his hole gaped wishing for something to clench around. Sakusa uncuffs Atsumu’s wrists, he forces him into his stomach and arches his arse upwards and cuffs his wrists behind his back. “Want me to spank you Atsumu? I know you read those stories about you being punished. Did I spank you in them?” Sakusa rubs his hands over the two plump cheeks, kneading at the muscle.  
“Y-yes.” He chokes out, a darker blush forming on his cheeks. Smirking down at the vulnerable Atsumu, Sakusa gives one last soft stroke to the bassist’s cheek before he gives him his first spank. Atsumu couldn't hold in the pleasure filled moan, the stings of the harsh smack making his cock leak more.  
“Such a naughty boy. Who would think the narcissistic, stuck up, arsehole Atsumu would like to be treated like a cheap whore?” Another smack. “Your arse is taking the punishment so well.” Another one, another loud moan. “Can you feel how hard I am Atsumu?” Sakusa rubs his cock between the two cheeks, sliding it up and down, daring to penetrate the hole.  
“Please Master fu-fuck me~ I’ve been a g-good boy~” Atsumu implores, arching his hips higher and spreading his shivering legs further apart, stretching his hole for the raven to see. 

Quickly Sakusa grabs a condom and applies it to his dick, Atsumu is disappointed he wanted to feel the raven’s cock inside him and for him to spill inside him. Tightly gripping on the bicoloured-haired man’s hips, Sakusa edges his way inside him, even after being stretched his hole still clung to him. His tight warmth chewing him up, Sakusa stops his movements the hole making him breathless, it felt so good to be wrapped by his hole. In one big thrust the raven enters all of his groin inside him, he allows the bassist’s to adjust to his cock before moving his hips in and out of him at a slow and teasing pace. Atsumu begged the raven to move faster which was returned with even slower, provoking thrusts. Sakusa rests his chest against the bassist’s back kissing between his shoulder blades whilst whispering dirty words to him thrusting in and out of him faster, fucking him like a dog in heat. Atsumu was glad the raven was fastening up, his body was in bliss, feeling the 9’ inch cock invade his walls and mess his insides up. 

“Mas-master~ you feel so good in me! Cum in me!” Atsumu chokes out, grinding his hips, meeting the harsh thrusts of the raven. “Take-the condom off!” He demands wanting to feel the veiny manhood carve his insides raw, he wants to feel closer to the germaphobe.  
“I’m not putting my cock in your dirty hole, rat.” Sakusa gives the bassist another brutal spank. “Don’t give me fucking demands when you are filled with another man’s cock inside you blindfolded and tied.” Another rough thrusting, another bruising spank. 

“Master can I cum? Please-I’ve been good!” Atsumu begs, wiggling his hips which drives the raven crazy, his arse has been properly trained to be a slut.  
“You keep- fuck shit - You keep on sayig you’ve been a good boy, but you’ve been such a needy whore.” Kiyoomi thrusts all the way out of the Bicoloured-haired man’s hole, his tip only residing inside of him, he slams into him again. The head of his cock grazing against the huddle of nerves, the sudden shock of pleasure making Atsumu cum all over the raven’s sheets.  
“Ma-master ahah nghh-fuck me!” The overstimulating feeling making more cum spill out and the orgasm lasting longer than any other he has felt, his legs tremble from the overwhelming orgasm, his body feels paralysed as the guitarist continues to hit his special spot adding more stimulus to it.  
“Fuck I think I’m going to cum.” Sakusa moans, his head resting in the crook of the mindless Atsumu, kissing at the delicate skin, Atsumu let out little whines. After a couple of long, sloppy thrusts Kiyoomi pulls out and takes the condom off, he jerks himself over the tired man cumming all over his arse, hole and back. “Fuck.” 

-

“Clean yourself up.” Sakusa demands, coming out of his trance of his sexual desires, he observes the mess of the room.  
“I’m tired.” Atsumu exhaustively replies, clutching to the bed sheets.  
“It’s dirty, don’t do that!” The raven nervously shouts, pulling the grumpy man off the covers. “I ran you a bath, please clean yourself.” He begs, staring pleadingly at the bassist.  
“Join me after you change the covers.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little later I will be uploading my Peasant!Bokuto x Prince!Akaashi with the throne sex 
> 
> Do yall ever just think about Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi and think fucking delicious? 
> 
> No just me...


End file.
